Mermutany
Mermutany is a half-mermaid female character in JzBoy/Black Guy team in the adventure of the Terraria world. She is made and designed based on a so-called Youtuber. Being the second character of the series, she has made a great impression on her and JzBoy's fans. Appearance She has white skin, Green hair, One red eye, one mechanical eye, and fin like structures on the side of her head. Weapons/Items owned *Minishark (upgraded to the Megashark), uses normal bullet, crystal bullet and 7-spinning-bullet combo *Molten Fury and Hellfire arrow *Pwnhammer *Magic Mirror *Flesh gauntlet (altertively given from Meena) *Ranger Emblem *Iron grappling hook Plot Stickmen V.S Queen Bee While playing Terraria, JzBoy mistakenly enabled Multiplayer mode. Mermutany accidently joined him, along with Koonboat, when he was getting some honey. Despite being curiously investigated, Mermutany gives a cold attitude towards JzBoy, leading him to be frightened and running away. Seeing him getting honey, she is surprised to see a small bee - a result of breaking the hive - attack him. Annoyed, he took her Minishark (and let her hold his Night's edge) and shot it, but it missed and the bullet instead ricocheted and broke a bee larva, and summoned Queen Bee. Mermutany got back her gun and shot 7 bullets which killed the 7 bees that Queen Bee released. As Queen Bee dodged the 7 bullets and began to dash in, she attacks while JzBoy strike it with the Night's Edge. JzBoy failed throwing the sword to it, which caused it to hit Mermutany, pushing her into a wall and let her sink down the honey. After QB's defeated, she floated and was pull up by JzBoy. He suddenly noticed a wrench in her hand, and realized that the boulder trap was set up by her. She then throws the wrench away, but still got in his attention. Unfortunately, the bolder she released (technically activated by JzBoy) breaks another larva and summon the second Queen Bee. Being very weak and unarmed, her last resort was to Teleport JzBoy back home and left the game, before the boss can attack the two. Back on the surface, JzBoy received a message that was left by her when she joined the game: "See you again...somewhere". Stickmen V.S Wall of Flesh This time, she joined JzBoy's world along with KOONBOAT and NavaShark. In the underworld, JzBoy killed a Voodoo demon, causing it to drop the Guide Voodoo doll to the lava flow. Throwing a hook to the upper layer, Mermutany (having taken the Obsidian skin potion) dived up from the lava and took the doll. She then said that it was a terrible act, much of JzBoy's confusion. To make him understand, she drew a note, indicating what would happen if that doll was thrown into lava: it would decide the player's fate and world. Ready, she waited for JzBoy to throw the Voodoo doll into the lava, but he failed. Instead, Mr.Fallen Star somehow reached the underworld and fall into the lava, firing a hot stream of lava which burned the doll. 'Wall of Flesh has awoken' and made its movement. Mermutany continuously moved with her grappling hook and shoot hellfire arrows to the boss and its spawns (Hunger and Leech). After saving KOONBOAT from a Hunger and damage the WoF down to low HP, it moved much faster, collided with her and pulled her with its tongue, depleting her health. As JzBoy and KOONBOAT are helpless, she threw a hellfire arrow into the lava as a signal to call for Navashark. Eventually WoF was killed by a bite of NavaShark. Mermutany broke the demonite cube and looted the boss's drop, and climbed on NavaShark with her friends as NavaShark flew onto the sufface. After opening the treasure bag, she gave JzBoy a PwnHammer, KOONBOAT a demon heart and a Breaker's Blade, and climbed on NavaShark again and flew away. Stickmen V.S The Destroyer First day of Hardmode. Mermutany was enjoying herself on a bed, watching the hours tick by. At night, when JzBoy finished catching a butterfly in a bottle, she woke up. The message poped up: "You feel vibrations from deep below...". Frightened, she grabbed a piece of paper, then showed her friends the drawing of a worm monster, which made her friends have flashback of the Eater of Worlds. Outside, she prepared herself with her Minishark. Whe the Destroyer is summoned, she attacks first. That got its attention and dash at her, but she dodge-falled to the ground. She is protected by JzBoy from its lazer beams. After that, she kept attacking the boss and killing Probes. As she, along with her friends, landed the final blow, Mr Fallen Star interupts and took the loot. Stickmen V.S Skeletron Prime Mermutany is seen opening the front door which hit JzBoy and flattened him, but did not notice, and she opened the umbrela with a Pwnhammer. While breaking the Demon altars, she got a message: "You feel the air getting colder around you..." . She then went back home and poped up at the window, surprising KOOBOAT. Showing her drawing of a 4-arm-and-a-skull boss, she suggested everyone to go outside. As the battle was thought to begin, Skeletron Prime flew into the new house built by an unfamiliar player named Meena. As they entered the house, they saw Meena being attacked. She jumped on a platform and start shooting with her newly-crafted Megashark. In turn, she caught the flesh gauntlet and lure Skeletron Prime. While KOONBOAT was holding the gauntlet, she destroyed Prime Cannon. After the boss was finally defeated, she took the treasure bag and gave the unconcious NavaShark a SP trophy. Awakened and saw the trophy, he was Triggered and went amok, eventually created a hole near Mermutany's feet. But then, a message appears: "Pirate are aproaching from the west!". Stickmen V.S The Twins Alongside everyone, Mermutany went outside the house and began battling crowds of pirates. Eventually Meena grabbed the coin gun and took down the Flying Dutchman, thus ended the Pirate Invasion, surprising everyone. That night, while JzBoy gang was relaxing under a tree and observing stars, the Twins appeared. Mermutany and everyone else entered the house, just to get its roof broken. She then called Meena for ranged support. When KOONBOAT was trapped running on top of Spazmatism and Meena is temporarily out of ammo, she set him free by one shot. By the time the Twins entered their second form, she increased her movement by using the grappling hook, but was countered bny Retinazer. Meena remined Navashark and her that it's about to be morning, so the two attacks with all they have. Because of that, Spazmatism was lured to them, simultaniously broke all KOONBOAT's bottles of orange juice, enraged him. When time's up and Retineizer ran away, it was kept back and two girls finally ended its life. Mermutany checked the other guy's situation. Can't stand Meena's overacting attitude, she quited the game. Trivia * Mermutany is a ranged-class character. * In the ending of Stickmen V.S Queen Bee, her handwriting (most likely in Terraria) is shown. * Mermutany seems to be aware of every bosses coming through the message sent before night time or any summon method, and showed to his team by her drawings, EXCEPT for Twins. (Which technically make her an early Hardmode player and she never knows about the The Twins spawn message) * In the ending of Stickmen V.S The Twins, she is shown to have left the game and the team, and there's no sign of coming back.Category:Characters